


Hold On

by tothineawkwardselfbetrue (Bruteaous)



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruteaous/pseuds/tothineawkwardselfbetrue
Summary: I don’t usually come across a lot of fics where Kate and Renee are dating and not broken up. Had this little idea in my head of Renee trying to make up for a week of taking her bad moods out on her girlfriend (because I feel like the Renee from the comics would do that when she's grumpy) who happens to be our favorite, Kate Kane. Hopefully will read happier than it sounds. Enjoy.





	Hold On

She was trying. God, she was trying.

 

Renee could admit that she hadn’t been the best girlfriend in the world. Hell, she could probably be ranked right up there with Regina from _Mean Girls_. Whenever she’d talked to Kate recently she’d been quarrelsome and unsympathetic, as if her problems solving the new spree of murders in Burnside had suddenly leached into her very being, transforming her into a creature every bit as schizophrenic and easily changeable in mood as Two Face, but tonight would be different.

 

Tonight she was going to remind Kate of the woman she fell in love with a year ago today. Tonight she was going to try to be the best version of herself for her girlfriend’s sake.

 

She’d asked Captain Sawyer for the afternoon off and surprisingly, the captain had allowed it, then she’d hurried over to the Kosher Marketplace in Burnley. She’d spent the better part of an hour in conversation with a Shochet (was that how you said it?) and a Kosher baker about what were the best Shabbat dinners that she could make for her girlfriend. She’d left the Marketplace with a basket full of beef brisket, mushrooms, shallots,  Shabbat candles, a loaf of Challah (which she’d been under no delusion she’d be able to bake herself), and two bottles of wine.

 

The rest of the afternoon had erupted into barely controlled chaos as Renee googled “how to cook brisket without burning it” and set about putting her little utilized cooking skills to the test. She picked a recipe and soon the beef was in the oven and the shallots and mushrooms were simmering on the stove. Then set their small dining room table, leaving the candles for last.

 

Once the meat was on the counter cooling and the sauce had been taken off heat to thicken, Renee leaned heavily against their kitchen island and hung her head, taking a few deep, shuddering breaths until her lungs felt so full they were going to explode, then letting the air out in a rush.

 

“Please God,” Renee said to the emptiness of their apartment, “if you are actually up there and don’t have anything better to do, let her forgive me.”

 

At 7:15, a key turned in the lock and Renee stopped her pacing in front of the dining room balcony windows and reached for the candles on the counter, struggling with where to place them on the table. Why hadn’t she thought to print out that stupid Google page?!! Finally, she just set them down on the end of the table as footsteps clicked lightly down the hallway and Kate Kane in all of her gorgeous glory rounded the corner, looking around like she didn’t know whose apartment she’d set foot in.

 

“You’re home early,” Kate said finally, eyes scanning Renee up and down, not lustfully, not adoringly, but suspiciously. “Don’t tell me you actually asked for the night off for once to celebrate a special occasion—wait, did you make dinner?”

 

“Shabbat dinner, actually. With how bitchy I’ve been lately, I figured it’d make sense to put in a little more effort on our first anniversary and I know your family’s religious beliefs mean a lot to you. The fact that our anniversary happens to fall on a Friday night, well, it provided an opportunity I couldn’t pass up.” Renee confessed, rubbing at the base of her neck sheepishly.

 

A small smile crept unbidden onto Kate’s face.

 

“Renee…you didn’t have to,” Kate said, crossing their shared kitchen and dining room and weaving her arms slowly around Renee’s neck so they stood face to face.

 

“Yeah, I did,” Renee breathed out, struck again by just how beautiful her girlfriend was. “I’ve been an ass to you lately and I’m so sorry. The extra effort is warranted.”

 

“That’s an understatement,” Kate chuckled, “but I really do appreciate all of this. I know you aren’t particularly fond of organized religion.”

 

“A necessary side effect of a strict Dominican Catholic upbringing,” Renee smiled softly, staring lovingly into green eyes.

 

And Kate couldn’t help but lean in and replace that smug grin on her girlfriend’s lips with her own. The kiss was gentle at first, but grew in intensity when Kate leaned her entire body against Renee’s before biting her lower lip. Renee wanted to melt into the kiss. She wanted to walk Kate backwards and press her up against the first hard surface they stumbled into and make her scream Renee’s name, but tonight wasn’t about what Renee wanted. Tonight was about them and showing Kate how much this past year together had meant to her.

 

Renee broke the kiss meaning to say something, but Kate immediately started nipping along her jawline, her earlobe, her neck…

 

“Kate,” Renee breathed out against the teeth worrying the skin above her collar. “Kate, wait—”  

 

The skin of Renee’s neck felt cold when Kate pulled back enough to meet her eyes.

 

“What is it?” Kate asked with concern. “Did I hurt you?”

 

“No,” Renee stifled a chuckle while trying to get her breathing under control at the same time. “No, I just…tonight is all about you and me and us and…I really need you to know what you mean to me and…well…dinner will get cold if we get carried away and I didn’t burn dinner for once so I think that would be a shame.”

 

Kate’s smile grew while Renee babbled awkwardly and she leaned forward one last time, pressing a short but sweet kiss to Renee’s lips before stepping back.

 

“You’re right it would be a shame,” Kate said, pulling Renee back towards the table where their anniversary dinner was waiting for them. “But after dinner, we’re having dessert and you’re definitely on the menu.”


End file.
